


Break Me

by gundamoocow, letmeputitinyourbutt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Torture, Blindfolds, Caning, F/M, Face-Fucking, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Impact Play, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Piercings, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, group bdsm, s&m with feelings, use of a humbler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputitinyourbutt/pseuds/letmeputitinyourbutt
Summary: “I'll reiterate the rules so there is no ambiguity. One. Since this is your first time, you are on probation. One wrong move, and you will be ejected and forbidden to return. Two. Only I can end the scene before the allotted time expires. If this happens, you are to cease whatever you are doingimmediatelyand leave the room. Any arguments, and you will not be allowed to return. Three. If you want to stop, you are free toquietlyleave at any time. If you wish to bring up a grievance, you may do so when the scene is over. Four. Items in thedesirescolumn are only guidelines. You may choose to actively work towards them, or not.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration that was initially started for Niche Kink November last year. Some of the art was posted then, so it may look familiar!
> 
> Art by letmeputitinyourbutt [[tumblr](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/)]
> 
> Words by gundamoocow [[tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)]
> 
> Story concept and plot by both.

Kylo Ren turns the flimsiplast over in his hands, as if the action would somehow illuminate the meanings of the sparse words written on the page. No new understanding comes to him. He wants to squeeze his fist, crumple the sheet into a ball, and hurl it across the room. He could take his lightsaber to it all -- slashes of burning red through the couches, tables and chairs in pieces -- and it would be a better fate for this place than what is about to transpire here. The bar would be particularly satisfying to cut through.

“Are we clear, _Matt?_ ” Unamo -- no, _Una_ \-- asks.

He looks up at the woman. Her hair is slicked back into a ponytail, same as when she reports for duty on the bridge, but that's where the similarity stops. Instead of a uniform, she now wears a tight, shiny black, incredibly short corset dress, stockings, gloves, and boots with impossible heels. Across her eyes is a simple leather mask, identical to the one Kylo wears.

The disguise is pointless; both of them are easily recognisable. Kylo regrets foregoing the blond wig he dug up, though he suspects that “Una” would have seen right through it anyway.

“We're clear,” he lies.

“Good,” she says, eyeing him with utmost intensity. “I'll reiterate the rules so there is no ambiguity. One. Since this is your first time, you are on probation. One wrong move, and you will be ejected and forbidden to return.”

Kylo remembers the rules. No taking the mask off. No doing anything from the hard limits column on the form. No real names or mention of rank. Alcohol is permitted, but not intoxication.

“Two. Only I can end the scene before the allotted time expires. If this happens, you are to cease whatever you are doing _immediately_ and leave the room. Any arguments, and you will not be allowed to return.”

It's puzzling that Hux puts so much trust into this woman. Enraging.

“Three,” she continues. “If you want to stop, you are free to _quietly_ leave at any time. If you wish to bring up a grievance, you may do so when the scene is over.”

“Four.” This time she smiles. It's beguiling. “Items in the _desires_ column are only guidelines. You may choose to actively work towards them, or not.”

Hux's _desires_ list is only two words long. It says “break me”.

One of the two doors at the far end of the room opens with a hiss, and Kylo’s attention immediately shoots to it. A young woman walks in, followed by an older man. The woman is familiar to him. He’s seen her before, operating a terminal in the Starkiller command center. Kylo doesn’t remember her name. Unlike Unamo, she wears her hair loose and lacks any overtly sexual clothing, opting for a simple black skirt, a button up shirt, and sensible shoes. The older man has short gray hair, and Kylo is certain he has never encountered him before. He wears plain black pants and shirt, similar to Kylo, and both of them have masks on.

“Mari and Bowmer, this is Matt,” Unamo gestures. “This is his first time.”

Bowmer nods to him and Mari attempts a smile. Kylo says nothing. He knew Unamo would be here, but another woman? Yet another of Hux’s secrets.

Unamo walks over to them, and only then does Kylo notice that Bowmer is carrying a small briefcase. He hands it to Unamo, who rests it on one of the higher tables and opens it to inspect the contents. Kylo’s original intention was to sit on a high stool in the corner of this small private lounge and keep his distance, but curiosity gets the better of him, so he walks over to see what the others are ogling at. At first glance, it looks like a med kit, but there is little doubt that it’s something more sinister.

“What is that?” Kylo asks, towering over Unamo’s shoulder.

“A piercing kit,” answers Bowmer.

Kylo’s head briefly swims. He doesn’t even know what questions to ask, nor does he have the chance, because Unamo glances at the chrono on her wrist and decides that now is the time to address the whole group.

“Matt and Mari, I assume you are both familiar with Red’s form.”

Mari nods, and Kylo tries to avoid physically cringing at the frankly offensive name they use for the man who is their General. Did Hux choose it himself?

“Bowmer, Nor, whom you will meet shortly, and myself fully intend to fulfill his wish.”

The words echo in Kylo’s head.

Break me.

_Why?_ Even before they’ve started, Kylo wants to halt this entire mess and lock himself in a room with Hux until he gets some answers.

“It’s going to be intense.” She eyes them both, pausing to let her words sink in.

Kylo glances at Mari. Her eyes are wide and attentive, and the excited anticipation that radiates from her is almost readable without the Force.

“The three of us will work him over,” Unamo explains, indicating towards herself and Bowmer and the vague direction of the doors. “Since neither of you have been with Red before,” she states, pausing to throw an almost imperceptible knowing look towards Kylo, “I suggest that you watch in the first instance, and then have your way with him when he’s softened up.”

The room suddenly closes in, and Kylo feels stifled -- roughly shoved into an alternate reality, where Hux is some stranger he knows nothing about instead of the reserved man he’d been fucking on a regular basis for the past several months. He swallows hard, willing himself not to lose composure. If something happens, he needs to be collected enough to intervene.

Before he can formulate a plan for how exactly to extract himself and Hux from this situation, Unamo’s chrono beeps.

“He’s ready.”

The second door hisses open and out walks Hux, completely naked and blindfolded with a simple black cloth, led by the arm by a man -- presumably Nor -- with short blond hair wearing black dress pants, a fine shirt, and shiny shoes. The door closes behind them and Hux stands, proud, with his hands folded behind his back as if he’s surveying the vast expanse of space before him from the bridge of the _Finalizer_.

His mood is defiant. Kylo can _feel_ it as well as see it in the way his chest is still proud, by the clench of his fists, and how, despite the blindfold, he holds his head like he's looking down on a batch of subordinates. Kylo's instinct is to wrap Hux in a cloak and take him away, but it's clear that Hux _wants_ to be here.

Bowmer strides over to Hux, stopping directly in front of him, while Unamo crosses the room, heels clicking across the floor. She retrieves a black cane from one of the low tables next to a line of sofas. Hux perks up at the sound of her footsteps, cocking his head in her direction and tensing in anticipation. His attention is in the wrong place; he’s completely blind to Bowmer soundlessly raising his arm. Bowmer swings hard, striking Hux across the face with the back of his hand. Hux nearly loses his footing, but doesn't make a sound. Moments later, he resumes his original almost regal stance.

Kylo instinctively wants to throw Bowmer across the room for what he just did. He takes one last glance at Hux, a red bloom spreading the cheek where he'd been struck, hoping for an affirmation of his intended intervention, but none is forthcoming. Instead, Kylo senses a feeling of relief from Hux that slowly fades with the sting on his cheek.

He stays his hand.

Hux would get angry, probably, if Kylo ruined this for him, whatever _this_ is. He'd probably get angry just from knowing Kylo is here. If the situation escalates, he'll do something about it, Kylo decides. Until then, he’ll monitor the situation.

The sound of the cane hitting flesh snaps Kylo from his thoughts. Unamo draws her arm back swiftly and strikes again. Two angry red stripes now mark the front of Hux's thighs. He barely flinches, like this is old hat for him. It has to hurt, though, much more than the slap, if the red welts that gradually rise are anything to go by. Unamo moves behind him and unleashes a volley of strikes across his butt and the back of his thighs. She seems good at this. Very precise, almost professional.

Kylo loses count of how many strokes Unamo has delivered when he finally sees a reaction from Hux. He manages to keep his body still, but there is an increasing curl to Hux's upper lip that he appears to be trying to suppress.

Unamo and Nor exchange a quick glance, and without any other warning, Nor grabs a handful of Hux's hair and jabs his foot into the back of Hux's knee, forcing his legs to fold. Kylo winces as Hux's knees hit the floor hard, but Hux himself seems unperturbed. Nor roughly pulls Hux forward and Hux's hands fly out in front of him to break his fall. Seconds later, Hux seems as composed as ever, despite being naked and on all fours.

Kylo reaches out to Hux with the Force again, catching the tail end of a thought -- _really think this is a challenge?_ \-- and he wants to laugh. Hux's head is raised and his chest is proud like he's some kind of show dog, trained and groomed to perfection. The corner of Hux's lips even turns up slightly, as if he's gloating.

The smirk doesn't last, because Unamo bends down, at the hip, and strikes Hux across the face with her free hand, then immediately forces three fingers into his mouth.

“Fuck!” she exclaims as Hux defiantly bites down. Instead of pulling her hand out, she drops the cane from her other hand and pinches his nose shut, then quickly works in another finger and her thumb.

Distracted by the sight of Hux gagging and struggling around Unamo’s hand, Kylo doesn't notice what Bowmer is doing until he kneels behind Hux with a short, curved plank with a hole in the middle, slightly longer than the width of Hux's hips, along with a length of rope. He grabs for something between Hux's legs and Hux groans a surprised protest, muffled by Unamo's hand. Kylo hasn’t moved from his spot since Hux was brought into the room. He cranes his neck to see, then gives in and walks around to Hux’s rear to investigate.

Kylo has to choke back his shock at the sight of Hux's pink balls poking through the hole in the plank, trapped. He sees its function; the plank is actually a device that can open with the intent of closing around something, and the curves in it are grooves to fit more snugly against the legs. Using the rope, Bowmer fastens the plank loosely to Hux's thighs. When he's done, he smacks Hux hard on one butt cheek, leaving a pink flush over the thin red lines left by Unamo, then stands up and crosses his arms, quietly appraising his own work. The device's brutal purpose is clear to Kylo now; with the plank braced against the backs of Hux's legs and his sac trapped in the hole, Hux can't straighten up. His balls are tightly restrained and exposed, and there is nothing he can do to protect them.

Unamo moves out of the way, pulling her hand from Hux's mouth, leaving him coughing and gasping. He hangs his head down, trying to control his breathing as he comes to terms with his new restraint, his defiance now knocked back to something more subdued. Kylo can tell, can feel the nervous uncertainty crawling through him.

Nor, who still grips a tuft of Hux’s hair, moves around to the front of him and starts to undo his pants.

“Are you sure you want to risk it this early?” Unamo asks him as he pulls his hard cock free. Nor nods enthusiastically.

Waves of anger radiate from Hux. He wants to bite. He's about to, as soon as he feels the head of Nor’s cock nudging at his lips. Kylo instinctively wipes his own mouth, rejecting the ghostly shared sensation of this other man’s cock.

“I think he has enough incentive not to bite,” Bowmer says. As he says incentive, he pushes the sole of his hard shoe against Hux's trapped balls. Hux’s entire body jerks and he lets out the most undignified squeal that Kylo has ever heard from the man.

Nor immediately pulls Hux onto his cock, hauling him forward only by his hair. At first, Kylo thinks Hux will fight it. Maybe not by biting, but he could clamp his jaw shut just to be difficult.

He doesn't.

Hux's lips part and he immediately starts actively sucking the other man off, tongue working and lips firmly wrapped around the shaft. Nor's grip slackens, and even though the pressure keeping Hux in place is gone, Hux continues to suck enthusiastically, and Kylo realises bitterly that this is the first time he's seen Hux with a cock in his mouth, and it's not even his own. Hux sucked Kylo off many times, but it was always in the dark or under the covers at Hux's insistence. His style with Kylo was controlled and competent, focused on the task, but Kylo never sensed that Hux was truly in the moment.

Hux can fuck whoever he wants; they never made an agreement to be exclusive, but if Hux is giving someone else better blow jobs then he gives Kylo, then Kylo won't stand for it. _He_ wants to see Hux straining to reach his cock as he deliberately holds him a short distance away. _He_ wants to see Hux's lips go red and drool dribble down his chin as he gags around Kylo’s length. Kylo isn’t interested in someone attempting to replicate the poise and demeanour of a clothing shop mannequin while giving head.

Before the blow job reaches what Kylo assumes is the inevitable conclusion, Bowmer nods to Nor and Nor again grips Hux by the hair, pulls him off his dick and then drags him upright until he’s kneeling. Then he shoves right back into Hux's mouth while Bowmer forcefully yanks Hux's arms behind his back and quickly works the rope around them. Bowmer pulls down hard on the rope, forcing Hux to arch his back and push his chest forward. The ends of the rope are tied to the plank that traps Hux's balls. It's a cruel trick. Hux can't relax from his arched position because doing so would pull his genitals uncomfortably.

Hux struggles in the new position; his breaths come shorter and his concentration on the blow job wanes. Nor seems displeased about this and takes over, fucking into Hux's mouth while holding Hux's head steady with one hand embedded in his hair and the other gripping his jaw. Kylo wants to strangle him.

Unamo kneels down without batting an eye at the grotesque spectacle of Nor thrusting his cock in and out of Hux’s mouth and grasps one of Hux's nipples between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing hard with a twist. Hux groans, but with the cock in his mouth, it comes out as a gurgle. Kylo tried playing with Hux’s nipples before, albeit more gently, thinking Hux would enjoy it, but after trying everything he could think of -- soft nibbles, teasing with the tip of his tongue, careful tweaking, enthusiastic sucking -- and getting virtually no response, Kylo gave up on it.

The sound of metal clinking against metal catches Kylo's attention. He turns to see Bowmer donning a pair of surgical gloves, collecting a few items from the piercing kit and placing them on a small tray. Kylo's pulse shoots up. They're going to do it now. He checks in on Hux, who is utterly unaware of what's about to happen and too distracted by a cock down his throat to have noticed the sounds of Bowmer’s preparation.

It takes only seconds.

Nor pulls out, haphazardly tucks himself back in, and steadies Hux by one shoulder while Unamo grasps the other. Bowmer kneels right in front of Hux. He tears open a small packet, pulls out a disinfectant wipe, and unceremoniously wipes it across Hux's right nipple, making it suddenly go pert. Hux inhales sharply, still unsure of what's going on. Bowmer discards the wipe and picks up what looks like a pair of scissors with an open triangular part at one end. Kylo quickly realises that the scissors are actually a clamp when he sees no blades. In what looks like a practiced move, Bowmer grabs Hux’s nipple and attaches the clamp. Hux whimpers in surprise and Kylo senses that he’s still trying to piece everything together -- the cold sensation, the thing pinching his nipple which he thinks is a nipple clamp -- when a hollow needle is swiftly pushed through. Bowmer removes the clamp and quickly replaces the needle with a ring.

Hux lets out a cry and his body jerks as the needle enters his flesh. While the others steady him, his mind races and Kylo can feel the shock rattle through him. _He doesn't know what they did_. It hurts, but the sharp pain slowly fades after the clamp is removed.

The metal going through the little pink nub of Hux’s nipple is fascinating. Kylo wants to touch it, stroke it. Maybe tug on the ring a little. Anything to get Hux to moan or squirm by his own doing.

Bowmer repeats the process on Hux's other nipple. This time, Hux braces himself, clearly expecting pain as soon as his nipple is swabbed. He shivers slightly, anticipating. Bowmer seems content to let Hux suffer for a few moments before clamping the nipple and piercing it. When it's over, Hux is panting.

“Good,” Bowmer sneers, pinching both nipples, then tugging on the rings, causing Hux to cry out again. “These suit a slut like you.”

Hux is reeling and Kylo desperately wants to take him away from here with his arms wrapped around him. As the realisation that he just got pierced dawns, Hux's panic seems to lessen, and his cock starts to rise.

“You like them, Red?” Nor asks.

Hux doesn't answer, seems incapable of it, so Nor flicks a nipple, eliciting a hiss from Hux.

It takes a slap across his trapped testicles before Hux actually replies with a muttered affirmative that yes, he does like them. The feeling is genuine.

The rings gleam in the soft light and Kylo again wants to touch them and to run his fingers over Hux's abused flesh and to pull gently on the rings to see what Hux will do. For the first time this evening, Kylo is hard in his pants. Hux is hard as well, his pink cock hanging heavily between his parted legs. Something tells Kylo that it will be a while before anyone bothers seeing to that.

To Kylo’s distaste, Nor decides that now is the time to finish off. He stands in front of a now much more pliant Hux and pulls himself out again. Unlike earlier, Hux's arousal is strong, and he expresses it through eager sucking, trying to swallow up as much of Nor's cock as he can. Either Hux's keen complicity doesn't do it for Nor, or the others think Hux is having too good of a time, because Unamo exchanges her cane for a crop. She taps Hux’s trapped balls with it, _very_ lightly, but it's enough for him to howl a cock-muffled expletive, and for Kylo to involuntarily squeeze his legs together in sympathy.

At that moment, Nor firmly grabs Hux by the hair with both hands and pushes himself in, deep. Hux briefly panics as his breathing is cut off. Unamo taps him gently again and he practically convulses. It distracts him enough that with a final thrust and a grunt, Nor manages to get his cock all the way in.

Hux can't breathe. His face is red. He can't breathe and he can't do anything about it. Unamo starts tapping on his balls continuously. Kylo watches tensely. He's going to step in, if he has to, if Hux gets into real trouble.

Thankfully, or not thankfully, since Kylo would gladly send Nor flying into the bar, Nor pulls out, giving Hux a short reprieve. Unamo, on the other hand, keeps torturing him with the crop while he gags and gasps for air.

“Please, stop!” Hux cries out brokenly as soon as he gets his breath back.

_Break me_ , Kylo reminds himself. He clenches his fists, forcing himself to resist physically ripping Hux away from these people. This is what Hux asked for.

Hux's plea is ignored, with Nor shoving himself straight down Hux's throat again. Kylo skims Hux’s mind and finds him teetering on the edge of giving in to what is happening to him. His stubborn pride is the only thing that keeps him fighting, and he _has_ to keep fighting until he absolutely can’t, or it’s _cheating_.

_That’s it_ , Kylo realises as Unamo relentlessly strikes Hux’s balls and Nor continues to fuck his throat with no regard for his breathing ability. Hux sees this as a trial of some kind. To what end? Why would he put himself in this situation in the first place? If he wanted to play hard, why didn’t he just ask Kylo?

With one final deep thrust, Nor comes. Hux’s face is bright red and the tendons in his neck stand out from the strain of his position. When Nor pulls out, Hux coughs and coughs and Unamo backs off. Hux’s chin is soaked with saliva and his hair is a mess. Kylo can’t help checking in on him with the Force. His throat and his back hurt, and no matter how he tries to shift, he gets no relief. Nor tucks himself back in and zips up his pants, then flops onto a couch, apparently sated, while Unamo goes back to the collection of items she brought and exchanges the crop for a bunch of straps. While she organises whatever she’s planning on doing next, Kylo turns to see what the other two are doing. Mari is sitting on a bar stool. She looks as mesmerised by what transpired as Kylo feels. Kylo isn’t sure what to expect when he gently probes her mind, but it sure as hell isn’t the outright awe that he finds. _Will I ever be able to take what he can?_

As if burned by a saber, Kylo flinches away from Mari’s mind and distracts himself by looking around for Bowmer. Bowmer eyes Hux thoughtfully before striding over to him. He kneels down on one knee behind Hux and swiftly undoes the rope fastening his arms. Hux gasps with relief as the rope falls away, leaving red marks along his forearms. Kylo suddenly remembers a similar sight, from the third time they fucked -- a glimpse of rope burn on Hux’s wrists before the lights dimmed too much to make them out. Hux immediately got to undoing Kylo’s belt, and the marks were immediately out of his mind.

With a shaky hand, Hux reaches for his nipple, seeking to confirm that he has indeed been pierced. Before he has a chance, Bowmer slaps his hand out of the way, then yanks him forward by his hair. Hux breaks his fall with his hands, but Bowmer keeps pushing down until Hux’s face is pressed to the floor and his ass is in the air. Kylo isn’t surprised when Bowmer cracks several hard swats across Hux’s ass. Hux seems relatively unaffected until Bowmer suddenly grabs him by the sac and pushes, grinding his palm down so Hux’s balls press into the plank that traps them. The noise Hux makes is ugly, and any resolve he previously had whittles away in an instant.

“Stop! Please,” he sobs dryly. Once again, Kylo instinctively wants to wrap him up and take him away.

“Are you going to behave?” Bowmer asks, almost shouting while giving Hux’s balls one last squeeze.

Hux nods, as much as he can with his head pressed into the hard floor. “Yes, yes!”

Bowmer lets go and stands up, leaving Hux in a miserable heap on the floor. Hux finally thinks that he’s _earned it_ , whatever “it” is. Kylo still doesn’t completely understand.

The fight is gone from Hux when Unamo returns. Her skirt is hiked up and she is wearing a deep purple strap-on dildo and Kylo sees exactly where this is going. She frees Hux’s testicles from that horrible device and places it carefully beside her. Neither Hux nor Kylo expected her to remove it. Hux is supremely thankful. The gratitude practically pours from him until his attention is taken by two of Unamo’s fingers abruptly breaching him.

He grunts. Compared to the previous abuse and Hux having little trouble taking Kylo’s cock, Kylo thinks this will be easy for him, hopefully even enjoyable.

“Tight,” Unamo remarks. “You didn’t prepare yourself again.”

Hux isn’t even capable of verbally responding. He’s focussed on one of the few non-painful sensations he has experienced so far in this session, and even so, it doesn’t seem enough to get him hard again.

“Why do you always do this to yourself, Red?” Unamo asks. Hux, who always insists on doing everything _properly_ when it’s just him and Kylo.

She pulls her fingers out after just a few strokes and then squeezes some lubricant onto the dildo. Without fanfare, she pushes the dildo into him. It hurts him, a little. Kylo can sense it. Hux isn’t distressed by it. If anything, he gets more aroused, dimly pleased at the thought of Unamo using him like this. To Kylo’s astonishment, Hux shakily pushes himself up again so he’s on all fours. His now fully hard dick hangs between his legs, bobbing back and forth with Unamo’s thrusts. A lust he hasn’t yet sensed from Hux, not tonight and not ever, takes over and soon Hux is meeting Unamo’s thrusts, a weak moan escaping from his throat each time Unamo hits home.

“Fucking slut,” Nor remarks loudly from the couch, and Kylo shoots him a dirty look.

A bolt of yes, yes, yes from Hux strikes Kylo. Kylo’s eyes widen. Hux actually _likes_ this. _Genuinely_ likes being treated in this horribly humiliating fashion. He _never_ asked. If Hux asked him, if he explained, Kylo would have agreed in a second, but he was always so closed up. Every time they were in bed together, he was still as closed up as when he was on the bridge. If he only _said something_ \--

Hux moans loudly, and Unamo immediately pulls out. “Oh no, you don’t,” she scolds.

As soon as Unamo is clear of him, Hux collapses onto his forearms, apparently having only enough energy in his reserves to try to bring himself off, but nothing else.

“Not even good for a fuck?” Bowmer remarks casually as he sits down on another low couch. “Maybe he needs a more simple task. Come here, boy.”

He snaps his fingers and Hux pitifully crawls over. If Kylo knows anything about Hux, it's that he despises incompetence. This can't be good for him. Hux can barely support his own weight on his hands and knees as he crawls. By the time he's in Bowmer's vicinity, he's shaking. Bowmer arranges him to his liking, rear to head parallel to the couch.

“Nor, could you get me a drink?” Bowmer asks as he lifts one leg and rests it on Hux’s back, then lifts the other and crosses it over the first.

Hux gasps and his pulse quickens as he catches on to what’s happening. His erection shows no sign of dropping. Kylo swallows. The sight of Hux being used as nothing more than a foot rest combined with the waves of shame and heavy arousal radiating from him is unexpectedly enticing. He pictures Hux doing this for him, in the privacy of Kylo’s bedroom. Would he ever do that for Kylo? The number of sex acts Hux had been willing to perform with him so far could be counted on one hand. How will Kylo face him after tonight, knowing how much Hux has held back from him?

As Nor mixes drinks behind the bar, Unamo casually sits on the couch next to Bowmer, slouching into the soft back. They are sitting close to each other, closer than mere acquaintances. She’s still wearing the strap-on, absently running her thumb and forefinger over its head and shaft. It seems to bring her more pleasure than Kylo expects, and as his eyes follow the shaft down between her legs, he realises that there is a component of it that’s inserted into her. He brushes her mind, feeling the pleasure she feels every time she strokes the dildo. It’s more sophisticated than Kylo initially gave it credit; the part inside of her vibrates and contorts as she manipulates the other end.

Unamo makes a small gesture, nodding her head to Mari, who has been gradually moving closer to Hux and the couch. Unamo nods to Kylo as well, and he gets it. They’ve been given the go ahead. Kylo is only a few steps away. He walks up to them, surveying Hux from above. He is quivering under the weight of Bowmer’s legs. Kylo doesn’t have a plan, not yet, so he sits down cross-legged near Hux’s head, close enough that he can hear his attempts at breathing steadily. Mari kneels behind Hux with a straight line view down his crack. She seems to be studying it, trying to decide what to do.

In the meantime, Nor returns with a glass of some variety of golden-coloured alcohol with ice for Bowmer, and a tall drink for himself. Bowmer uncrosses his legs, placing them back down on the floor and leaning forward with the drink in hand. He takes a sip and places the glass on Hux’s back. Hux jerks at the cold, and Bowmer immediately slaps him across the ass.

“Hold still,” Bowmer rebukes. “This is your last chance to prove that you’re useful for _something_.”

Hux lets out a whine, his feelings racing between being crushed from the humiliation of being useless to intense arousal to wanting to succeed at his assigned task no matter what. The last desire is not so different from what Kylo often senses from him outside of this room.

Mari scuttles to the middle of the room where Unamo left the lubricant and returns with it. She coats her fingers, and then with a look of utmost concentration, pushes a finger into Hux. He gasps at the surprise intrusion. Kylo leans in close to him, listening to him pant, watching him shake with the effort of keeping upright. He’s failing, slowly. Kylo debates helping him stay up using the Force, but decides against it, curious about how Hux will react when he can’t complete this task.

It doesn’t take long. Bowmer picks up the glass and takes another sip, returning it to Hux’s less stable upper back. It’s slightly sloped. Kylo doesn’t think Hux realises, and the glass tips precariously. Mari has two fingers in him now and is thrusting them in and out of Hux vigorously, and he can’t take it. His thighs quiver, his arms quiver, and as Mari pushes her fingers onto his prostate, he jolts enough that the glass topples over, rolling briefly over his back and then falling to the floor, spilling the drink over his back and scattering the ice cubes across the floor.

Hux freezes, keenly aware of his failure. Kylo senses Hux’s disposition darkening as Bowmer lets out a string of insults and admonishments. _Useless. Why bother with him? It’s pointless to try anything special_. Bowmer’s words cut deeply into Hux. It’s overwhelming, and Kylo feels a rush of tears that aren’t his ready to burst at any moment.

Without considering any consequences, Kylo leans in close. He reaches up and strokes a line along Hux’s jaw with his fingers as if admiring his close shave. “Shh,” he coos into Hux’s ear. “Shh.” It doesn't stop the tears that quietly roll down his face through the little gap beneath the blindfold. Kylo picks up the glass and places it on Hux's back again, then leans back towards Hux and says barely above a whisper so the others can’t hear, “I know you can be a good table if you try hard enough, General.”

Hux’s stomach drops as a numbing panic seizes his limbs. His fingers curl and his nails scrape across the floor. _No no no, why is he here? He can't know about this. He can't_ \--

Kylo is so thrown by Hux's reaction that he rushes to do the first thing he can think of to stop Hux from knocking the glass over again and possibly letting the others onto the fact that he's now aware of Kylo's presence. He whips open his pants and pulls his almost fully hard dick out, squeezes Hux's cheeks to force his mouth open, and shoves himself roughly in. Hux offers no resistance at all. Internally, his mind is a jumble. Anger, disbelief, humiliation. They rush to a point and Hux lets out a sob around Kylo’s dick. He so wants to give in, but he can’t let himself. Won’t let himself. _Especially_ in front of Kylo.

“You can do it,” Kylo encourages softly, brushing off the slight from Hux while feeding his dick down Hux’s throat. “Go on. It’s okay.” He strokes lines across Hux’s forehead with his thumb. “It’s okay.”

The barrier breaks. Hux’s resolve crumbles, dispersed and carried away by a torrent of _yes_ and _I need_ and _please_. Kylo wants to hold him, but he can’t, so he keeps fucking into Hux’s throat as Hux sobs and gags on it. Despite Hux’s gagging and drooling, or perhaps in spite of it, Hux looks gorgeous with his lips wrapped around the base of Kylo’s cock. He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Hux's wet mouth around him instead of the others’ pervasive gaze. Hux is still barely holding his position, and Kylo thinks since Hux is already aware of his presence, he might as well help. He provides the tiniest assistance, using the Force not to freeze Hux in place, but to make it a little easier for him to hold himself up.

It seems to help. Hux relaxes a little, focuses more on sucking Kylo's cock and the fingers in his ass that feel good, but aren't quite enough to get him off. Hux wants to drown in the sensations, to forget that the cock he's sucking is Kylo Ren's. Kylo was never meant to see him in such a weak position, but _stars_ does he want to be taken by him. Through Hux's shame, Kylo senses his lust, his craving. Kylo's already seen enough, so Hux might as well take advantage.

The puzzle pieces all finally come together. Hux doesn't want Kylo to see this _vulnerability_ of his. Maybe if Kylo can show him what he can do, Hux might change his mind.

Kylo opens his eyes, desiring to see Hux's straining body before him more than he doesn't want to make eye contact with the people watching him.

“Curl your fingers down, not too hard,” he instructs Mari. Unamo and Bowmer are watching him intently, and he can feel Nor's eyes on his back. Mari follows Kylo's instruction, and Hux's body jerks below him. “Rub his prostate, gently.”

Hux is going mad with the stimulation, sucking Kylo more enthusiastically than ever. Kylo smiles and runs a finger up Hux's face, wiping up a tear. “You appreciate a good cock, don't you?”

The words do a better job than Kylo expected. Hux moans hard around Kylo's cock, and moments later, he's coming, the glass wobbling on his back. The orgasm is dry, and Mari looks to Kylo for guidance.

“Keep going, keep going,” he says, sensing that whatever is going on with Hux hasn’t stopped yet. He’s curious about how far he can push this. This time, Hux can’t kick him out of bed or leave after he comes. This time, Hux has to stay.

Hux’s mouth slackens after his second dry orgasm, and after his third, all attempts at suction have gone. Kylo doesn’t mind. He’s content to rub his hard dick on Hux’s tongue, then slide it deep into his throat before pulling out to rub the head over Hux’s lips and then repeat the process. He keeps telling Mari when to change pressure, watching her eyes widen every time she feels a spasm around her fingers. Bowmer watches the three of them like a Drayberian hawk with a hand down his pants, working himself discreetly, while Unamo grinds into her appendage. Nor is still behind him, quietly watching and sipping his drink, internally disappointed with himself for coming so early in the session and not being up for another round. Kylo doesn’t feel sorry for him.

By his fourth dry orgasm, Hux is shaking uncontrollably, and Kylo has to do a lot more to hold him up. He’s about to withdraw and turn Hux around when Bowmer stands suddenly and pulls his cock out. A second later, he’s coming, splattering his semen all over Hux’s back. Kylo wishes he hadn’t, but the act has Hux panting noisily as he reaches a crest for a fifth time.

_Kriff._

Mari’s hand is getting tired and she very much wants a turn at being serviced, and Kylo really, really wants to fuck Hux _now_. He releases his Force hold on Hux, whose arms and legs immediately give way and he collapses, sending the glass rolling across the floor.

“I think it’s time for you to thank Mari for her efforts,” Kylo says as he nudges Hux to turn around. Mari gets the picture. She hikes up her skirt and kicks off a pair of small, lacy panties before getting comfortable on the floor with her long, light brown legs spread and directs Hux’s face between them.

Kylo is about to Force-grab the lubricant, but stops himself at the last moment and physically reaches over to pick it up by hand. He slicks himself up, then positions Hux’s prone body so his ass is raised in the air. Sliding in doesn’t take much effort, even though Kylo’s girth is bigger than that of Unamo’s appendage.

Sensing Mari’s pleasure is effortless, and Kylo thinks about doing something he probably shouldn’t. He could feed Mari’s sensations back to Hux, helping him get her off, but it soon becomes apparent that Hux doesn’t need his help. As Kylo thrusts into Hux’s wet, willing body, Mari grabs his head and holds it in place as he laps at her. She tries to keep her voice down, but fails, letting out a loud cry as she suddenly comes.

Hux doesn’t stop licking, and Kylo doesn’t stop fucking him. He holds onto Hux’s hips, thrusting long and deep. He’s not quite at the right angle for direct prostate stimulation, but Hux doesn’t seem to care. He’s all feelings now. The wet pussy at his tongue, with its tangy fluids and aroma. The cool floor against his naked body. And yes, the thick, hard cock embedded deep in his ass. If Hux had the energy, he’d thrust back onto Kylo, but all he can do is lie there and take it, and it feels so _good_. He wants to come again, properly. Needs to.

Kylo takes pity. Without warning, he wraps his hand around Hux’s hard cock and senses Hux’s mind blank entirely as Kylo roughly jerks him off. He comes instantly. He comes and he comes. It coats Kylo’s hand and the floor below. Kylo can’t hold back anymore. He resumes his now slippery grip on Hux’s hips and fucks into him hard and fast until his own orgasm hits him, grunting with the last few hard thrusts.

When the spasms subside, Kylo surveys his surroundings again. Unamo and Bowmer sit placidly on the couch. He has his arm around her. Mari is still sitting on the floor with Hux’s face in her crotch, wide-eyed as ever.

Nor says, “Nice.”

Hux is spent in every possible way, but Kylo can already feel the anxiety creeping into him. He pulls out and spreads Hux’s butt cheeks, surveying Hux’s well-fucked hole. It’s pink and a little puffy, the ginger hair around it wet with slick and Kylo’s come. In case the opportunity doesn’t come again, Kylo decides to do something he always wanted and feared Hux would refuse. He bends down and licks a long stripe up Hux’s crack, tasting the sweet lube mixed with slightly bitter come and the saltiness of Hux’s sweat. Hux is horrified, almost disgusted, but he gives into the pleasure of it with every lick until tears are streaming from his eyes. He’s overwhelmed, exhausted emotionally. In disbelief that someone would do this for him after everything.

Kylo pulls back and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, then tucks himself back into his underwear and fixes his pants while still kneeling on the floor.

“Let’s wrap this up,” Unamo says.

Bowmer stands immediately, smooths out his pants, then leaves without a parting glance, followed by Nor, who grins and nods to Kylo on his way out. Mari hesitates, fascinated by Hux splayed out and still quivering on the floor, but she scoots away from him and stands up, straightening her skirt.

Only Hux, Unamo, and Kylo are left, and Unamo nods her head to Kylo. “You too, Matt,” she says.

He doesn’t want to leave. There might never be an opportunity to see Hux this raw and open again, and there is a very real chance that Hux won’t want to see him after this.

“He can stay,” Hux says, his voice hoarse and weak.

“Very well,” says Unamo, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Kylo, like she expected this all along.

She walks across the room, sharp heels clicking on the floor and protruding dildo waggling side to side as she walks. She swiftly removes the harness and discards the entire apparatus, draping it over a stool, before adjusting her dress. From her bag of items, she withdraws a blanket and places it on the couch. In the meantime, Hux has collected himself somewhat. When he hears her approach, he lifts himself up with tired limbs and drags himself to the couch. He collapses onto it, slouching heavily with his arms bonelessly flopped out at his sides. He makes no move to remove the blindfold.

There is a procedure here that Kylo is clearly unaware of. He watches from the floor as Unamo goes to the bar, pulling a bottle of some spirit Kylo doesn’t recognise.

“With ice this time, please, Una,” Hux says, his voice gravelly. “My throat is killing me.”

Unamo opens a small conservator behind the bar and adds a few ice cubes to a glass and then pours the drink, filling the glass around half-way. She places it on one of the low tables, then brings over a tube of bacta and a sheet of flimsi with the word “Feedback” printed across the top.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” she says. “Comm me if you need anything.”

Hux waves her away.

They sit in silence for several minutes. Hux is a mess. His hair sticks out at all angles around the blindfold. He’s covered in various drying fluids and his own cooling sweat. His abused nipples are flushed and tender looking, and the stripes across his ass and thighs will surely start hurting more once his afterglow passes.

Hux is the one to break the silence. “Go ahead. Get it over with and laugh at me.”

Laughing at Hux is the last thing on Kylo’s mind.

“Surely you have some chucklesome remark you can barely contain,” Hux says tiredly. “Just say it and leave me be.”

Kylo’s heart almost breaks. Behind the vitriol, Hux is barely holding it together. He wants Kylo to insult him and leave so he can let himself break down, get it out of his system, and then pull himself back together. Kylo will allow no such thing. He gets up, walks over to Hux and straddles him on the couch. Hux jumps at the contact and tenses as Kylo cups his cheeks with his hands. Slowly, he slides them up, sliding the blindfold up and off Hux’s head. The lights in the room aren’t bright, but Hux still blinks a few times, adjusting.

Their eyes meet. Hux’s are a little wet and puffy. He’s surprised to see Kylo like this, looking genuinely concerned. Not the mocking look he was expecting. Kylo leans in, his hands still cupping Hux’s cheeks, and touches his lips to Hux’s. He kisses Hux gently. Hux doesn’t respond at first, but Kylo persists, planting kiss after kiss on Hux’s lips, and eventually, Hux begins to reciprocate. Pecks on the lips turn into languid open-mouthed kisses. Kylo can taste Mari on Hux’s tongue, and somehow he doesn’t mind that as much as the thought of possibly tasting Nor.

“I was worried about you in the beginning,” Kylo says as he breaks the kiss, sitting upright. One of his hands slides down Hux’s neck and rests on his shoulder, while he strokes Hux’s cheek with the other. “When they were hurting you.”

Hux stares at him incredulously, a barrage of questions screaming through his head, too many for Kylo to discern anything more than _why?_

“But then you--” Kylo starts. “I don’t know. I guess I shouldn’t have come here. I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop thinking about what you were hiding. You never said anything, but I guess you didn’t want to do it with me. I’m sorry.” He realises he’s rambling, and Hux is doing nothing but staring at Kylo in disbelief. “Are you going to keep them?” Kylo asks, looking down at Hux’s nipple rings.

Hux’s eyes travel down to his chest, and Kylo realises that this is the first time he’s actually seen them. He musters enough energy to lift his hand to touch one, flicking the ring gently.

“Yes,” he says thoughtfully. “I think I will.”

“Good,” Kylo says. “I like them.”

Hux lets out a weak, dry laugh. They sit in silence again until Kylo notices Hux shiver. He climbs off while Hux watches and grabs the blanket. He starts unfolding it when Hux tries to snatch it.

“I can do that myself,” he states firmly as Kylo yanks it away from Hux’s grasp and his fingers close over nothing.

“Maybe you should let me take care of you for ten minutes. Think you can handle that?”

“Do you know why I kept doing this after I started fucking you?” Hux snaps with his worn out voice even as Kylo tucks the blanket around him.

“No,” Kylo says as he picks up the drink Unamo mixed and hands it to Hux, who takes it without a word and immediately takes a sip. He’s simultaneously agitated and placated, and Kylo reasons that he could get away with most things right now, so he sits on the couch next to Hux and then scoops him up into his lap, blanket, drink, and all. He wraps his arms around the only barely tolerant Hux, who glares at him for several moments before speaking again.

“I expected you to tear me apart. I thought you’d be violent,” he accuses flatly. “Uncontrolled.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You weren’t.”

Hux takes another sip of his drink.

“You kept wanting to sleep with me,” Kylo says, more observing out loud than asking for an answer from Hux.

Hux shrugs. “You’re a good lay.”

It doesn’t feel like a compliment. Kylo sighs. “You could have said something.”

Rolling his eyes, Hux brings the glass to his lips again and mumbles, “Like hell,” before taking a big mouthful.

The conversation is going nowhere. Kylo decides to drop it, letting Hux finish his drink before he takes the glass from his hand. With Hux still in his lap, he leans forward to places the empty glass on the table, then relaxes back into the couch. He slides a hand through Hux’s damp hair and pulls him close.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Hux asks, but does nothing to physically protest as Kylo encourages him to rest his head on Hux’s shoulder.

“Holding you.”

Kylo readjusts the blanket so it covers both of them and then holds Hux tight. Hux is frustrated, thinking about insults and scathing remarks -- anything to stand up to Kylo.

“It’s okay, Hux,” Kylo says. Somehow, saying that is enough, because the tension leaves Hux’s body and he relaxes into Kylo’s arms fully.

It’s the longest that Hux has ever tolerated Kylo holding him, which makes Kylo oddly proud. He savours what he can of it.

Eventually, Hux speaks. “I need to put the bacta on.”

Kylo glances at the tube on the table and Force-grabs it. “I’ll do it for you.” He manoeuvres Hux into position.

“I don’t need your help,” Hux declares, even as he lets himself be manhandled until he’s lying face down over Kylo’s lap.

“I know.” Kylo grabs the blanket and covers Hux’s top half. Angry red lines cover his rear and the backs of his thighs. He unscrews the cap and squeezes a little bacta onto his hand, then starts to rub it on Hux’s butt cheek. “It’s easier if you just let me do it, isn’t it?”

Hux grumbles in the affirmative and Kylo smiles to himself. He can feel Hux relaxing as he massages the gel into his skin.

“You’ll have to give me more detailed instructions about what you like,” Kylo says as he squeezes another dollop of bacta onto his hand. “This is new for me, and I don’t want to have to ask Unamo.”

The only verbal acknowledgement he gets from Hux is a grunt, but Kylo can sense Hux giving in, both to his ministrations and to his suggestion.

“You can write it on some flimsi if you want. I don’t care, but you need to be more specific than two words.”

Hux starts moving and it takes a moment for Kylo to realise that he’s laughing.

“Fine, Ren,” he says, the words muffled by the couch. “Fine, we’ll try this your way.”

“Good,” says Kylo, because he doesn’t know if he can handle having sex with Hux the old way after everything he just experienced. “Now,” he says, pausing to squeeze more bacta on his fingers, “do you want me to put bacta on your butthole?”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little epilogue based on an ask!

"Lights, zero per--"

Hux moves to switch off the lights, but Kylo interrupts him. "Leave them," Kylo says. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

While Kylo reclines on his bed wearing a dark tank top and boxer briefs and nothing else, Hux is fully clothed, greatcoat and all. With great indignation, Hux starts to undress, avoiding all eye contact with Kylo apart from his initial glare.

Many cycles have passed since Kylo infiltrated Hux's secret sex club. In that time, Hux has been as curt to him as ever, barely giving him a minute of his time outside of discussing First Order business. Kylo doesn't push it. Hux still needs time to process everything, and Kylo is happy to let him have it. There is an undercurrent of anger that Kylo senses is directed at him, and if he's honest with himself, he deserves it.

So he gives Hux his space.

Eventually, Hux's needs bring him to Kylo's quarters, and now Kylo watches as he meticulously strips off his uniform item by item.

"You really did keep them," Kylo observes when Hux removes his undershirt. The same rings as before dangle from Hux's nipples. The flesh around them still looks tender.

The only response Kylo gets is an affirmative grunt.

Kylo sighs. "Come here."

As Hux practically drags his feet to the bed, Kylo wonders why Hux is even doing this. Should Kylo just grab him and throw him down on the bed and fuck him roughly? Kylo had hoped for some guidance, but Hux gave none. "Are you free tonight?" was all Kylo got.

If Hux isn't going to tell Kylo what he wants, Kylo will have to take the information for himself. He focuses on Hux, probing past Hux's perpetual aura of consciously suppressed emotion that envelops him whenever he's around Kylo. The shield is weak, and Kylo gets through easily. Beneath it, Hux is unsure and unconfident. He thinks about all of the things Kylo saw him do and then shamefully about how Kylo held him close afterwards. He wants to feel that acceptance now, but he doesn't want to stoop so low as to ask for it.

"What are you doing?" Hux asks, alarmed.

Kylo keenly senses Hux's heart rate rise as if it's his own. "Since you won't tell me what you want, I have to take it myself." He dives in further, trying to navigate Hux's conflicting desires while being conscious that Hux will either love this or never want to see Kylo again. It's a risk he is prepared to take, though he does not take it lightly.

With terror in his eyes and his heart, Hux starts to back away. Kylo instantly freezes him in place. Whatever fear gripped Hux a moment ago is totally eclipsed by a heavy surge of arousal. The tight-knit control that Hux constantly winds around himself rapidly unravels as all of his resistance falls apart.

So this is what Hux has craved from Kylo all this time.

Kylo raises his hand towards Hux and roughly summons him, lifting him right into the air. When Kylo does this to people, they always fight it.

Hux doesn't.

He lets it happen, his body and mind practically screaming _yes yes yes fucking finally_.

Kylo frowns. Hux wants Kylo to hold him down with the Force and have his way with him. He doesn't want to walk straight for a week afterwards, and he doesn't want to be asked any questions. So much for Hux's candid agreement to try things Kylo's way.

Fuck it. They _are_ going to do this Kylo's way.

With a turn of his wrist, Kylo pulls Hux on top of him with the Force, making Hux straddle him. He focuses his Force hold on Hux's wrists, knees, and throat. The throat is what really does it for Hux; his dick quickly goes from slightly hard to fully rigid as soon as his breathing is even slightly restricted.

Kylo doesn't do any of the things Hux hopes for. He's not prepared to strangle him or batter him or fuck him bloody. If Hux wants those things, he's going to have to communicate. Instead, Kylo traces his fingers down Hux's face, stroking his freshly-shaven jaw and his plump lips. He ghosts down Hux's warm throat and along his collar bones. He sits up to wrap his arms around Hux's waist and reaches down to caress his butt.

"I'm going to have my way with you," Kylo says.

He rolls them over so he lies comfortably between Hux's spread legs. Hux is deeply suspicious. Kylo senses his desire to protest, but doesn't allow it.

"There's a lot I can do to you," Kylo whispers gruffly into Hux's ear as he grinds into Hux.

Hux utters a choked-off moan, suppressed by Kylo's Force grip around his throat.

"You like that," Kylo continues. "I can control you completely, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Futilely, Hux tries to roll his hips.

Kylo taps two fingers against Hux's temple. "I can look right into your mind and see all the filthy things you want." He says the next thing with his lips brushing over Hux's. "I can pluck out everything I need to break you."

Hux closes his eyes. He's a little fearful and very excited and wants Kylo to just get on with it.

"Be careful what you wish for," Kylo mutters.

He proceeds to strip off and rub his naked body against Hux's. He kisses Hux's neck and chest, and swirls his tongue over Hux's pierced nipples. He whispers praises and compliments and promises of care and safety. He tells Hux all the sadistic things he sees in Hux's mind that he's not going to do until Hux fulfills his end of the bargain.

By the time Kylo slides into him, Hux is loose and wet and crying. He's torn open, his emotions exposed, first unwillingly and then willingly.

There's more than one way to break Hux.

**Author's Note:**

> The clothing in the last piece doesn't quite match the text, but THAT'S OKAY! ^_^
> 
> A few bits and bobs:  
> \- Mari is supposed to be the woman who says "Weapon charged in 15 minutes!" to Hux in the Starkiller Base control room.  
> \- Bowmer is named after a construction company that was building a big student accommodation complex next to gundamoocow's apartment for the last year and a half.  
> \- Some of this story is inspired by the time gundamoocow and friends went to a BDSM night at a club and brought their foreign exchange student friend with them. No one realised that the foreign exchange student had no knowledge of BDSM and freaked the fuck out at a couple doing a scene (just a guy dripping candle wax on his tied up partner).
> 
> You can view the artwork [here](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/post/165660015703/the-collab-i-did-with-agent-nemesis-we).


End file.
